


Weblena month 2019

by Aknolan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, That's why Lena is referred to with they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: The goal is short drabbles for each prompt of weblena month, though there is a chance some will end up being longer. The Weblena is not always the most important part in a chapter.





	1. Welcome home

Lena wasn't sure how, but somehow it had been a week and today was the first time they saw Scrooge since... everything. They considered running and hiding but Scrooge had already seen them and from the looks of it, Scrooge wanted to talk.

There had been a lot of scenarios going through their head, most of which were part of why they had avoided Scrooge so long, but none of them were what happened. 

"So, are you settling in alright? Webby told me what room you chose. In detail, lots and lots of detail. I hope you're as happy to be back as she is."

Lena knew they had to speak, to say something about what a relief it was not to be in the shadow realm forever. About Scrooge's kindness. About Webby, wonderful incredible Webby. All they managed was a nod, or five.

Scrooge had a small smile on his face. "Well, if you need anything I suggest asking Beakley. It's basically her household after all. And remember, you'll always have a place here at the mansion, and I know Beakley agrees. She marched into my office with resignation papers ready to threaten me with in case I didn't agree."

Lena still didn't know how to speak, but after a small pause Scrooge seemed to move on.

"Well, go on then. I'm sure Webby is waiting for you in a secret hideout or something like it. As glad as I am to see you, Webby definitely already misses you." Then he turned around and walked away.

While Lena wasn't sure about Webby missing them, they definitely missed Webby already. They didn't wait any longer and though they still weren't sure what they wanted to tell Scrooge, the mansion felt a little more like home.


	2. Magic

"Do another one!"

Lena looked away from Webby, trying to tune out her excited babbling about magic. Whatever they did, Lena absolutely couldn't look at Webby. If they did, they were surely doomed.

Of course, unfortunately for Lena, they were surrounded, with Webby's endless stream of words on one side and Violet's raised eyebrow on the other. Violet was observant. Lena could imagine what Violet would say, if she were to voice her thoughts. 'Lena, you can't avoid looking at Webby forever, she'll notice you're acting weird eventually and then she'll realize you don't want to do magic. After that her emotional state will take a turn for the worse and following immediately after yours will as well. Better to either tell her, or do the magic trick. I am of course in favour of the magic trick.' And yeah, okay, maybe Violet had a point and maybe Lena was beginning to wonder if Violet had figured out telepathy or if Violet's whole 'be honest to yourself' thing was starting to rub off on them. Either way, Lena let out a small sigh. Violet of course noticed as always and smiled. No more raised eyebrows, just the even more infuriating smile that grew as Lena tried to glare at Violet.

"Alright. I'll use magic. Geez, with all the magic you're having me do I'm beginning to wonder if Scrooge got scammed by whoever sold him the magical security system."

"Oh definitely, it was supposed to detect the presence of magical beings which means it should be a perfectly functioning 'Lena's home' alarm. Which sounds pretty nice, to always know when you're home, but the security measures wouldn't be friendly so it's a good thing Scrooge got scammed. Otherwise I wouldn't have you! Don't tell him he got scammed though."

Lena smiled and used a bit of magic to change their voice to an almost demonic one. "The contract has been drawn, none shall ever speak of the great magic scam to Scrooge McDuck. Sign here please." Lena grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a contract. Webby was clapping quickly and silently. A sign Lena had figured out meant she was very excited. They smiled, anticipating the next question. 

"Can we make it a blood pact!"

"Do you want that with or without magic?"

Webby froze for a moment. "Can you make it a magical contract?"

"Well, I can make it look very magical."

Lena turned to look at Webby. She was jumping around the room and doing cartwheels wherever she had the room to do so. Lena's smile grew at the sight. Seeing Webby so excited never got old. 

Then Violet spoke up. "I will not sign the contract unless I get to ask about the magic you used."

Lena looked over at Violet. This was business as usual and honestly, Lena liked the negotiating a lot. It started one time when Violet had noticed Lena wasn't quite the same as any other duck. Lena had dodged every question until Violet had had enough of it. She offered Lena a deal, and in return, Lena let her ask five questions. That was the day Violet found out Lena was a shadow created by Magica de Spell.

By now it was more of a game and a way to gauge how many questions Lena was in the mood for on any given day. And though neither of them mentioned it, the pattern was clear. On days where Webby was more excited about magic than usual, Lena just so happened to answer more questions than usual.

"Thirteen. I'm not doing the devil's number, so how about second best?"

With a small signal to Webby she rushed back and jumped, landing exactly right to hug Lena and look at the contract over their shoulder. "Question time?"

"Yea, lucky for you, Vi gets thirteen today."

Lena kept smiling throughout the rest of the day. They might complain about Violet's uncanny ability to know what Lena's hiding and make Lena realize what they were hiding from themselves, but in the end they don't know where they'd be without both Violet and Webby. Just for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep the focus on Weblena but as might be noticable, I am really interested by what we've seen of Violet so far. Hopefully I get better at the Weblena focusing part.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to tell Webby something very personal.

"Are you asleep yet?" Lena wasn't sure if they wanted Webby to hear, so they whispered as softly as they could.

"No, are you?"

Dammit. Wait. What. "Webby, how would I ask you a question if I was sleeping?"

"Magic, obviously."

"Well, I'm not asleep. I just..." Lena tried to breathe deeply, in and out. "I need to tell you about something, and I just... it's confusing and I don't know if you'll understand and honestly I'm not sure I do either so really this is a kinda complicated situation and I just... I just need to talk to you."

Webby stayed quiet for a moment and then Lena heard a high pitched noise. "Aaaaaaaah."

Well, no turning back now.

Webby finally found her words and spoke. "This sounds incredible already Lena! It's like our very own mystery to figure out!"

"Right. Our very own mystery. The mystery of uhh... well. Gender. In that I don't know what mine is."

Lena waited then, waited for Webby to say something. Anything. The silence stretched on and Lena wanted to trust it meant Webby was just thinking really hard about what to say. The part that said it meant Webby would tell Lena not to be an idiot grew louder and louder and louder and Lena's breathing grew heavier as time kept moving forwards without the usual stream of words coming from Webby.

Then, finally, Webby spoke.

"I didn't know it was possible not to know your own gender, but that makes the mystery all the better! A mystery that nobody knows the answer to yet! That's incredibly rare Lena! I mean, there's many mysteries that don't seem to have any clues but those also always have _someone_ who knows the answer or at least there was someone in the past. Like Atlantis, we know what happened now but we weren't the first to find out. The Atlanteans knew. Well, right before they drowned anyways. And then with Della we knew uncle Scrooge had all the answers but wouldn't give them. And all sorts of other mysteries just aren't mysteries to other people, like what Funzo's funzone is. I figured that out but apparently everyone already knew. But this is something only you can figure out! And I can try to help you! We have to go to the library tomorrow to find out everything there is to know about gender! Maybe there's a checklist to figure out gender, I love checklists. I can't wait until it's tomorrow and we get to figure out the mystery of gender!"

Lena started smiling and then laughing, moving closer to hug Webby.

Then Webby spoke again, while hugging Lena back. "So what's the special occassion? I love your hugs but you usually only hug me on special occassions, otherwise I'm the one hugging you. And then I'd say a mystery is quite a special thing but you don't usually hug because of a special occassion so...?"

Lena's smile widened, and Lena tightened the hug. "I just like the enthusiasm. It's easier to look forward to figuring out this mystery when you're helping."

"Then there's a lot to look forward to, because if you don't want me to help, you're gonna have to try stopping me."

Lena let out a deep breath, feeling a whole lot calmer than before. "I wouldn't dare try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a bit behind but that's okay, I'm going to try to catch up a bit.


	4. Moon/stars

Lena looked at the moon and smiled. Sometimes the moon scared them, it would bring them back to the time of the eclipse. Seeing the purple lights glow brighter and brighter directed at Webby. Then the shadow realm. But not right now. Not when they were holding Webby's hand as she rambled on about all the constellations and the stories behind them. Not when there was so much proof they were both safe now.

It grew late while Webby still had more stories to tell. Lena wasn't sure how, they'd been paying attention and Webby clearly had some sort of encyclopedia for a brain to remember so much in all of that detail. She was incredible. Still no matter how hard Lena tried, they ended up resting their head on Webby's shoulder, eyes closed.

Webby in the meantime had been speaking slower and slower. Yawns were interrupting her sentences. When she noticed Lena nearly falling asleep she stopped talking entirely. She knew Lena always tried to pay attention, but she also knew it was nearly 4 am, judging by the position of the stars. Lena had the right idea by sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do they stay upright if they're both asleep? Well, two options.
> 
> A. Lena's magic still works while they're sleeping
> 
> Or B. The more sensible option, Beakley showed up just in time to make sure they got back to their beds without hitting their heads or freezing.


End file.
